Patients with organic acidurias studied under this protocol will have dietary and pharmacologic changes made in an attempt to define the impact of such alterations upon their degree of metabolic control. The dietary changes will involve alteration of protein and caloric intake and the medications used will be vitamin B12 and Flagyl.